


trading kisses like secrets

by refined



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refined/pseuds/refined
Summary: “You- you’re gonna kill me,” Alex groans, rubbing himself up onto Brendan also, needing the friction more than ever.Brendan laughs for a second and then cuts himself off. “That’s not really appropriate for your birthday, eh?” He snakes a hand down their bodies, meets Alex’s, which is still laid right over Brendan’s dick.“You’re not appropriate,” Alex shoots back.





	trading kisses like secrets

**Author's Note:**

> in honour of chucky's birthday i wrote up a lil thing. it's the first thing i've written for this pairing in two years and hopefully have done a much better job since then. 
> 
> thanks to zoey for the original idea to do this and ellie for the best beta job someone could ask for. you guys keep me sane when i start getting soft over these two. ily.

Alex wakes up on a Monday, twenty four years old and with the sensation of someone sucking his dick.

“Mmmng,” he says, trying to open his eyes all the way and he catches a glimpse of soft, short brown hair. Down  _ there.  _ “What,” he manages to get out before a tongue sweeps across the length of his cock and he gets interrupted by his own moan.

Brendan’s head pops up from under the covers, and he makes eye contact with Alex. He grins, “Morning.” His lips are shiny with spit and he absentmindedly licks at them. Alex feels his insides burn. It’s distracting as hell.

Alex doesn’t respond and leaves his boxers half off from where Brendan was working. He can’t tear his eyes away from Brendan’s mouth though, even though the heat in his groin is getting pretty unbearable.

Brendan shuffles up the bed a little, coming close to Alex’s face, his eyes flickering down to Alex’s lips. “Happy birthday.”

“Fuck,” Alex breathes out and then connects their mouths together in a slow kiss and Alex can’t help but bite at Brendan’s bottom lip, loves the sound he makes when Alex does.

Alex works fast, pulls Brendan closer to him, digs his fingers into Brendan’s bare back since he insists on sleeping shirtless even if though it could kill Alex. Alex kisses him harder and Brendan gladly follows lead, pushing back onto Alex with just as much intent.

Alex moves his hands from Brendan’s back to his arms, his chest, and then in a slow path, moves one of them all the way down to palm Brendan’s cock through his boxers. Brendan is as hard as Alex feels and it’s enough for Alex to spring alive, and take control. 

He shifts his thigh upwards, lets it stroke across Brendan’s dick and hearing the “Ohhh” pass Brendan’s lips when their faces come apart. Brendan immediately moves his mouth lower, to Alex’s neck, and lets his teeth drag across Alex’s skin, breathing hot and heavy as he travels down to his chest, planting one soft kiss right in the middle.

“You- you’re gonna kill me,” Alex groans, rubbing himself up onto Brendan also, needing the friction more than ever. 

Brendan laughs for a second and then cuts himself off. “That’s not really appropriate for your birthday, eh?” He snakes a hand down their bodies, meets Alex’s, which is still laid right over Brendan’s dick.

“You’re not appropriate,” Alex shoots back. “Ah,” he hisses as Brendan moves his hand  _ again _ and this time, slides it right down Alex’s hard cock, smearing some precome down the length.

Brendan smiles and then finally, finally shimmies back down Alex’s body and slots his mouth over Alex again, just like he was when Alex first woke up.

Alex moans, low and deep, repeats Brendan’s name as he bobs his head, swirling his tongue around Alex smoothly. Alex’s hands that were resting on Brendan’s shoulders slide up his neck and to his hair, trying to grab onto something,  _ anything. _

“I can’t believe you, fuck,” Alex murmurs as Brendan does this thing with his mouth that might actually drive Alex insane, “you cut all your fucking hair.”

Brendan hums. He probably would laugh if he wasn’t preoccupied, but Alex thrusts upwards just slightly and Brendan sucks a little harder and Alex forgets about everything.

“Fuck, Brendan, your mouth,” Alex starts, can’t stop, “you’re so good, so good, Bren.” His voice is all gravel and almost gone with the way Brendan hollows out his cheeks. He keeps doing it until Alex can’t help the way his hips jerk upwards.

Brendan lets out a surprised sound as Alex accidentally thrusts deeper into his mouth with the sudden movement. Before he can apologize for anything, Brendan pops off his dick, spit forming a line from it to his lips and fuck. His lips are redder than before and his eyes are glazed over in a lustfully crazed look and he’s so beautiful, so fucking  _ perfect _ to Alex.

“Fuck my mouth,” Brendan says and Alex’s hips snap up involuntarily again. Hearing Brendan’s voice, so raw and fucked out, almost kills Alex - he has no doubt that Brendan  _ will  _ be the death of him. 

Alex nods quickly and Brendan lowers his head back down, taking the head back into his mouth. He waits until Alex places both of his hands onto the back of Brendan’s head and then slowly lifts his hips up, slowly pushing more of him past Brendan’s lips.

Brendan’s fingernails dig into Alex’s hips from where he holds himself close to Alex’s body, lets Alex do most of the work and just sits there and takes it. 

Alex loves the way Brendan takes it so easily. He’s the type of person that gets off on getting other people off and it becomes evident in the way Alex can see Brendan’s hand working against his own erection. Every time Alex moans or picks up speed, Brendan’s hand works faster and faster, his body shaking, like it’s about to come undone.

Alex knows the feeling. He can feel it creeping up and pooling through his body, his breath spiralling up until all he can get out is a little, “Huh, huh,” as Brendan leaves his mouth open for Alex to take over.

Alex slows down just as he feels himself about to finish. “Can I,” long breath, “come on your face?” His chest is rising up and down as he takes in the way Brendan looks. He’ll never be over it.

Brendan nods enthusiastically, his eyes not leaving Alex’s face as he leans up, his face right over Alex’s groin, ready for it. He sticks his tongue out one last time to sweep it over the head of Alex’s cock and distracts Alex for a second.

He works fast with his hand, puts all of him into the speedy motion as Brendan watches, his eyes caught on the sight of Alex jerking himself off.

Alex stops himself for one second and Brendan, with his eyes open, watches Alex reach for his hand. Alex slots their fingers together and then guides their entwined hands back to Alex’s dick to finish him off. 

Alex comes and the first streak lands across Brendan’s cheek, highlights him in all the right places. Alex almost can’t keep his eyes open but forces himself to, doesn’t want to miss the way Brendan jumps a little when Alex leaves a line of come right on his lips.

Brendan licks it all away as Alex catches his breath. He collapses back onto the bed, lets himself have a few moments to come down from his high - a high that he always reaches when Brendan and him are together like this.

Brendan joins him on the bed a minute later, groaning as he stretches next to Alex. He shuffles closer to Alex until his lips press against the skin of Alex’s shoulder, warm.

Alex turns his head and closes the space between them to kiss Brendan again. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, trading kisses like they were secrets, and smiling softly at one another with their faces close together.

It’s almost eleven o’clock but they both have nothing to do for now. The team has a day off and they leave for a road trip tomorrow so for now they can spend the morning in bed, until someone comes waking them up, set on partying for the start of Alex’s 24th. Alex thinks he remembers Jo promising him some beers.

“Shove over,” Brendan says and turns Alex onto his side so that Brendan’s arms can wrap around his body, cocooning them into one. Oh.

“I’m the little spoon?” Alex asks, amused.

“Mmm,” Brendan hums and that’s that. With his smaller figure, Brendan’s legs still slot perfectly behind Alex’s but his cold feet touch the back of Alex’s calves, sending a shiver through him.

Even though it’s Alex’s birthday and not Brendan’s, Alex lets him have this small thing. They both love being the big spoon but Alex does love feeling secure in Brendan’s arms as well. And anyway, he still gets to cuddle up to Brendan for a couple of hours so he doesn’t feel like he’s losing anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tysonsbarrie)


End file.
